1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf putting games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf putting game wherein the same includes a series of target cups and ball returns, as well as a scoring means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf-type games is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, the prior art has utilized various golf combinations to set forth and enhance various features of the playing and practicing of aspects of golf, such as putting, driving, etc. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,248 to Buono wherein a golf putting game includes a series of target cups and ball return channels therefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,263 to Swain, et al., provides a golf putting game with a driving platform, an intermediate portion, and a matrix of target cups wherein a positioning of a golf ball into one of the target cups will illuminate a certain light means behind the cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,463 to Matthews sets forth a golf putting game indicating the use of a ball return and scoring indicator for the return.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,558 to Gigliotti sets forth a golf game providing a golf ball rebounding from a vertically positioned target panel to enable the golf ball to be directed within an underlying panel containing target cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,136 to Buenzle sets forth a golf putting apparatus utilizing targets with various scoring awards associated with the directing of the golf ball into an associated target.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved golf putting game wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.